Coagulation
by Arizona G
Summary: Bella y Edward sufren un accidente automovilistico en medió de una autopista vacía. —Porque aunque no quiera decirte adiós es inevitable.


**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

Es una adaptación de un vídeo coreano del grupo Súper junior.

Yo solo adaptó.

Summary: —No me pida que me tranquilice, mi marido esta atrapado en un maldito auto que puede explotar en cualquier momento!

 **Coagulation**

Desorientada me levanto del pavimento, mis huesos duelen quizás tenga alguno roto, tambien tengo raspones y siento cristales clavados en el cuerpo... todo paso tan rápido... los momentos previos a la inconciensa vuelven a mi mente.

Edward y yo en el auto platicando, planeando un futuro juntos, su hermosa sonrisa... luego gritos, el auto derrapando y dando vuelvas, yo saliendo volando por el parabrisas, luego... mas gritos, Edward llamandome...

—Edward!—grito desesperada al no verlo por ningún lado.

Diviso el auto volteado a unos tres metros de mi, los cristales rotos, gasolina goteando... vidrios y partes de auto regadas por el pavimento... Esto tiene que ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertare...

Camino hacia el auto, mi cuerpo cruge, estoy adolorida mis piernas fallan y caigo al piso de nuevo.

Escucho a Edward gritar desesperado por mi dentro del auto, tengo que llegar a él... tengo que ayudarlo... me repito una y otra vez y vuelvo a ponerme de pie, camino hacia el cojeando, maldita sea eso hace más lentos mis pasos.

Logro llegar al auto del lado del copiloto y me asomo, Edward está conciente pero atrapado, su cabeza toca el techo del auto.

Desesperada grito por ayuda.

—Ayuda! alguien ayudeme!

—Por favor! ayudenme—Ruego con lágrimas en los ojos. —Por favor...Edward... Ayudennos

Pero no hay nadie cerca. La interestatal esta vacía.

—Maldita sea!—Pateo la puerta del auto y me recargo en el con las manos en la cara llorando, estoy desesperada, nadie nos auxilia.

—Por favor, por favor—Ruego a la nada—Alguien que nos ayude—Suplico.

Regreso al auto y entro por la ventana del copiloto, el vidrio esta roto, me lastima el antebrazo pero no importa, busco en el asiento mi bolso y vacio su contenido en el techo buscando desesperada mi teléfono, cuando lo encuentro mis manos tiemblan y me cuesta abrirlo.

Llamo a 911.

—Hola? Operadora? M-mi e-esposo y yo hemos tenido un accident-te v-vengan rap-pido, mi marido está atrapado en el auto y está sangrando.—Imploro.

—Tranquilicese señora y hable mas despacio que no le entiendo

Gruño frustrada.

—No me pida que me tranquilice joder, mi marido esta atrapado en un maldito auto que puede explotar en cualquier momento!—Le grito fuera de mi.

—Donde se encuentran?

—En la interestatal apresurense por favor

 _Cuando tus palabras frías llegan a mi corazón_

 _En mis ojos caen sin que me de cuenta gotas de rocío humedo_

 _Cuando son y como se forman una y otra vez ni siquiera yo lo se_

 _Lo único que se... es que me duele_

Después de cortar la llamada me acerco a Edward, su cabeza sangra y su ropa esta manchada de sangre.

—Mi amor... dios bebé aguanta ya viene la ayuda

Trato de jalar el maldito cinturón pero no cede, tiro de el con fuerza una y otra vez y nada. Estoy desesperada tiene que ceder, tiene que hacerlo así que sigo jalandolo con fuerza solo logrando lastimar mas a Edward en el proceso, a si que me detengo cuando lo escucho gemir de dolor.

—Lo siento... Lo siento cariño

Lloro de impotencia pateando el maldito auto, maldiciendo mi suerte, el destino, la vida y Edward llora junto conmigo.

Esta aterrorizado. Lo se. Yo también lo estoy.

Trato de ser fuerte, después de todo es él el que esta atrapado pero no puedo. Tengo tanto miedo a perderle. No consibo una vida sin él. Sin su sonrisa, sin sus ojos, esos ojos que quiero tengan mis hijos.

Las llamas empiezan a cubrir el auto y me desespero más.

Tengo que sacarlo. Tengo que hacerlo. Me repito como un mantra.

Vuelvo a tirar del maldito cinturón tratando de soltarlo esta vez con ayuda de un Edward desesperado, pero sigue sin ceder, y eso me desespera aún mas.

Él me toma de los brazos deteniendome. Me inmoviliza entre su cuerpo y el volante.

—Cariño detente, es imposible

Niego con la cabeza tratando de soltarme de su agarre y grito frustrada cuando no puedo.

Lo observo fijamente, prestando atención a lo que me quiere decir.

—Eres todo para mi, lo sabes no?

El nudo que tengo en la garganta es enorme. Se esta despidiendo... Dios...Se ha rendido...Lloro en silencio aferrandome a él. Mi todo.

—Por favor se feliz,—continua—recuerda siempre que te amo y cuando sientas que no puedes más, piensa en esos momentos que pasamos juntos, en las sonrisas, los abrazos, las caricias...

Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo en silencio con cada palabra suya. Me esta destrozando por dentro. No logro pronunciar ni una palabra, solo lo observo con dolor. negando con la cabeza y viendo por última ves esos ojos verdes en los que tanto amo verme reflejada.

—Mi princesa...mi amor... cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo me hiciste el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, pero siendo sincero lo soy desde que te conocí, ese día trajiste felicidad a mi vida, perdoname por los años de momentos que te quedo a deber, la vida asi lo quiso... —continuo, lágrimas silenciosas corrian por sus mejillas.

—Te amo—Me susurra con la voz rota.

Lentamente se acerca a mi y posa sus dulces labios en los míos, cierro los ojos.

Es un beso lleno de amor, cariño, gratitud y a la ves tristeza, amargura, despedida.

Las lágrimas corren por nuestras mejillas, haciendo mas amargo aún el beso.

Enredo mis manos en su pelo broncineo tratando de pegarlo a mi, de fundirlo conmigo. De volvernos uno.

 _Mi corazón se quema lentamente, antes de enfriarse por completo_

 _No se que decir o como retenerte junto a mi_

 _¿Que haré? ¿Como hago esto?_

 _En la ventana y en mis ojos_

 _Se forman pequeñas gotas de dolor_

 _Cuando son y como se forman una y otra vez... ni siquiera yo lo se_

—Te amo—Susurro junto a sus labios cuando nos separamos.

—Sal de auto por favor — me ruega acariciando su nariz con la mía.

Muevo la cabeza a los lados, negando.

—N-no quiero, n-no puedo dejarte

—Nena, por favor, no puedes hacer nada por mi, salvate

—No joder, no puedo dejarte—sollozo aferrada a el—no me hagas esto, tienes que salir—imploro jalando el maldito cinturón de seguridad que lo tiene preso, alejando lo de mi.

No puedo imaginar mis días sin sus brazos rodeandome en las noches y sus labios despertandome en las mañana. No puedo imaginar mis días sin el.

 _Lo único que se es que me duele_

 _Mi corazón se quema lentamente, antes de enfriarse por completo_

 _Parece que aún, no se que decir o como retenerte junto a mi_

 _¿Que haré? ¿Como hago esto?_

—Hazlo

Vuelve a unir nuestras narices en una suave caricia.

Vuelvo a negar fuertemente con la cabeza, al parecer es lo unico que puedo hacer ya que no me salen las palabras.

Quiero decirle tantas cosas, que lo amo, que cada momento a su lado me a hecho inmensamente feliz, que es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, que es mi paz, mi refugió, mi todo. Quiero decirle lo que siento cuando veo su preciosa sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, como se acelera mi corazón cuando lo tengo cerca, que es mi hogar, mi corazon, mi vida, tantas cosas y no me salen las malditas palabras.

Empiezo a retroceder tratando de salir, pero me arrepiento.

—No puedo, no puedo dejarte—lloro fuertemente. Tomando su mano me arrastro de regreso a él, jalandolo hacia mi en un apretado abrazo.

—Seguire aquí —me susurra posando unas de sus manos en mi pecho, encima de mi corazón. Las lágrimas siguen corriendo silenciosas por mis mejillas.

Quiero hacer las cosas bien por el y salir del auto. No quiero causarle mas dolor del que se siente. Pero no puedo. Como me resigno a perder a mi razón de vivir? Como puedo hacerme a la idea de no verlo mas? De mis días sin él?

No...no puedo resignarme a dejarlo morir, a perderlo...tiene que salir...tiene que hacerlo.

Vuelvo a tirar del cinturon sin exito.

Grito... Lloro... Imploro... Pero la ayuda no llega y el maldito cinturón no cede.

No quiero dejarlo... No puedo...Me prometió una vida entera juntos y me la debe... Me prometió niños...Me prometió envejecer juntos...

Y yo soy egoista asi que trato de quedarme con él. Me aferrarme a sus brazos hasta el final. El lo prometió tiene que cumplirlo.

Pronto siento sus brazos resbalarce de los míos, tirando de mi hacia fuera y vuelvo a gritar.

Me temo...

Rota... Desgarrada...Rendida...

Salgo del auto... Lo hago por él... Porqué es lo que el quiere.

Pero una parte de mi sigue ahí, dentro de ese auto. ...La mas importante...

Él...Mi vida...Mi corazón...

Mi futuro...al que renuncio dejandolo dentro de ese auto...

Cierro los ojos las lágrimas fluiran

Las lágrimas fluiran terminando por convertirse en una derrota que finalmente aceptare

Edward levanta su mano derecha y la agita, me da una sonrisa triste, se esta despidiendo.

Estoy muriendo por dentro. Cada vez un poco mas.

Quiero corresponderle la sonrisa pero no puedo. Estiro mi mano como si con ese gesto pudiera acercarme a él y tocarlo. Quiero correr a él y no separarme de él jamás, pero estoy paralizada mi cuerpo no reacciona.

—No! No me dejes—Le ruego.

Nuestras lagrimas corren sin control.

—No! Mierda no bebe! Me prometiste niños—Le suplico.

Me mira derrotado.

Que hago sin ti cariño, no me resigno a perderte. A no ver nunca más tu bonita sonrisa.

NNo... Dios no... Lloro desesperada

 _¿Que haré? ¿Que haré? Si no puedo volverte a ver... ¿Que haré?_

 _Mañana por la mañana sin pensarlo, intentare llamarte_

 _¿Que haré entonces?_

Se empiezan a escuchar sirenas a lo lejos.

De pronto el auto explota... cubriendose de llamas al instante. El fuego arde intensamente, cubriendo todo el auto.

Estoy paralizada...

Lo he perdido...

—¿Que haré sin ti? ¿Como vivo?—Grito destrozada. Observando como las llamas consumen todo a su alredor y también mi corazón.

 _Quiero sonreír y dejarte una buena impresión de mi, pero cuando te miro_

 _Las lágrimas, caen una ves... más_

 _XxX_

 _—Cariño lo he estado pensando y creo que es hora de empezar agrandar la familia_

 _—Hablas encerio? digo, creía que esperariamos unos años más_

 _—Sí bueno, como te dije lo he estado pensando y me encantaría tener una pequeña castaña a la que consentir_

 _—Un pequeño cobrizo con los hermosos ojos verdes de su padre—medite—si me encanta la idea_

 _Edward me mira regalandome una hermosa sonrisa ladeada, sus ojos verdes brillaban deslumbrante y lo amo más todavía._

 _Sí. Es hora de empezar nuestra familia._

* * *

La última parte es de antes que pasará el accidente.

Besos


End file.
